Maple of Wish
by mochicat
Summary: Sakura, the princess of the Wind Kingdom, had gone into the Kingdom of Dragons, which she met Syaoran……… Please R


Maple of Wish  
  
The wind blew through the horizon of the earth. The moonlitMoon light shined from the far side of the worldsky. What if theythe moon suddenly stopped shining? Will that be the end of the world?  
  
The most powerful kingdom in the universe was the Kingdom of Dragons. From the legend, it said that the Kingdom of Demons was also an influential territorynation, and they decided to destroy the Dragons. Other than themse demons, elsewhere people were very peaceful. There were many other clans on the other side of the world, such as the Kingdom of Flowers, Fish, Cats, Witches and so on.  
  
Early inIn the early morning, the Kingdom of Wind had another baby girl, named, Sakura. She was going to be one of the cCapability kKnightss in all the kingdoms. When she turned five, she whas already been trained as good well as the elder onceones. She loved to play tricks on people. Sometimes, she changed into boy's costume and fooled all the neighborshoods; even though, a princess should not be out of the castle without the king's permission.  
  
One day, when Sakura turned thirteen, the Demons had attacked the Wind in a sudden such an instant. At that time sheSakura had the acquiescence to go out and play. SoBeing one of the best knightss in theirher kingdom and beingwas goneaway at the same time,. Sshe did not realize the assault between on her kingdom andby the evils.  
  
"Um..." Sakura stood up and looked around in the forest. She did not know what had happen because she had gone too far away from home. And yet, another sound screamed, but this time it was from the east, "Iaaaaaaaa!" Nothing could stop her from running toward voice, so being toward direction, she reached toto the source of the voice and saw her homeland was destroyed with fire sparkles.  
  
"Oh! Mother!" Sakura saw a knight from the Demons was grabbing her mother's arm and also saw a baby was on her mother's other hand. She hurriedly ran into the palace and took the baby away from her mother just as fast as she could. However, she didn't have time to save her mother, which was killed by the dark knight. Sakura quickly turned away with rage and tears, ". you'll pay for this." Before the knight could even attack by his whip, Sakura had already taken her sword out fromin theher other hand. She chopped the whip in half and thrust the sword right through intointo the knight's heart and teardrops had fallen heavily on her cheek. Nothing more to do, she carries the baby out of the turbulence castle. It burned fierce fully until no one could recognize what it was in origin.  
  
Another year had passed.  
  
Sakura and the other child, Niniya, were living in the dark forest. They were the only two left from the Kingdom of Wind. She could not find her brother either. "I. should have stayed there." Sakura whispered to herself and took out her sword. She made an oath to the star power crystal that was attached to her sword, "I'll destroy the Demons with my own hands."  
  
In many dangers, both of them had finally reached to a foreign kingdom. They didn't know what kind of power those villagers could use until a store that sold dragon's eggs. They had found a place to live in, but there was a problem. Sakura knew Niniya was not her sister, but she still loved her very much. One day she decided she was going to send Niniya away because she knew there was going to be something bad happening later, soand she wanted herNiniya to be savfed. Time wasbecame very uninteresting without Niniya, but Sakura tried to avoid the boredom.  
  
Sakura did nothing, but practiced her fighting skills. When she reached to the age of being a real knight, she was going to try out for knighthood in the Kingdom of Dragons. Unfortunately, the Dragon's Kingdom only let boys to fight, nowt girls. She had no choice, but to disguised asto be a boy.  
  
On Tthe day of the competition, she tied a low ponytail and wore boy's clothes and a mask to covered her mouth, and went to the king's palace. There was no one but man and young fighters. They wore some clothes that she had never seen before. When the opposition started with the right of the bell, the sound of the crowd abruptly faded away.  
  
"We!, The Kingdom of Dragons,! Wwith the unbeatable power among us, need to bewill never be looked down upon by those other enemies!" The King yelled, "There is going to be two more men to be added into theas knights! We don't need the weaklingsfailures!" Everyone shouted with agreements.  
  
"Haium~ this is gonna be hard..." Sakura thought, "I came here to fight the Demons, not because I wanting to join their group..."  
  
The competition began. Each one had their weapons to use. One of the rules in the competition was "no magic allow!" Many people were shocked because if no magic, they could not win.  
  
"Ding!" the fight began.  
  
Two hours later, it was almost the turn for to the number 21, which was Sakura's number! She was so nervous. When the fight of number 20 ended they got a break. "Heu~Hiu~ I get to rest before the fight," she thought with great recreationrelief. However, she felt distressed. She just stood aside and waited there, "I wish I haven't decided to join~ but if I don't I wouldn't have this chance to fight against just fail into the Demons' hands~ so I cannot give up!"  
  
The recess was finally over. Sakura felt with great nervousness again.  
  
"Number 21..."  
  
She went through the crowds into the deserted arena. Somebody thought she would fail right away because she looked so weak and powerless.  
  
"Ding," with another sound of the starting bell.  
  
They did not know 'he' was a 'she'. However, they had the feeling of "her".  
  
Sakura went into the field and saw her rival was there. "Please to meet you," said Sakura. "..." The man did not answered.  
  
"Please begin!" Someone yelled.  
  
They initiated the fight, but Sakura did not move a bit. Her enemy looked at her, felt strangely uncomfortable, and made a face of disgust,, "So, you are afraid of this, aren't you?" Sakura did not answered. She grabbed her sword out from her left hand and put the sword case down onto the ground, "Let's begin!" Sakura changed. She had more sharpened eyes than ever. She looked being in rage, especially with her bright jadeite eyes.  
  
The man started his first move by running toward the front of Sakura with his spear, "I'll cut you into half!" All of a sudden, he did not have her. He missed. That time, Sakura washad already jumped to the back of the guy and put her sword right on the man's throat, "My last two words, you loose..."  
  
People filledstared with amazement in their eyes. They had never seen such a fast fight.  
  
The competition was almost over. The winners need to fight the winners, so Sakura had to continue till the last two. Every time the people fought, her wereshe was quick. She did not want to waste any more time in this antagonism. Soon or later, the fight had finished.  
  
Sakura did not look as tire as everyone did, but she got some major injuries. This time the King announced, "These two is going to be the knights for the fight with the Kingdom of Demons." He stopped for a moment and then got back to his conversation again, "I want you all know, the knight by the left hand side is my son, Syaoran! And the right hand side is just a villager. Could you please come up and introduce yourself?" He was talking to Sakura. She was totally shocked and thought, "Oh! No! I have to mention my name!" She walked onto the stage and did not say any words. The King asked 'him' about "his" name, "Please tell me what is your name..." She stood there with anxiety and breathes a whole bunch of air, "Xiao...Xiao Yin!"  
  
No one understood those words. She was lucky that her kingdom had the most advance languages of books. "I am Xiao Yin! The Kingdom of Wind's village dweller," she lied in relation to her name. Syaoran suddenly walked up, "Nice to meet you Xio Huei..." gave her a gentle bowed.  
  
"Nice...Nice to meet you too!" She blushed  
  
From that day on, she moved to live in the castle. Getting nearer to Syaoran was her most excited moment ever because Syaoran was very nice to "him" especially.  
  
One day after in the corridor, she heard someone talking about the Maple of Wish in the Kingdom of Flowers. It was supposed to be a magical leaf that can give a person a wish. Xiao Yin wanted to get that leaf some day to revenge the Demons.  
  
She had heard about the Maple of Wish in the castle. She heard that if somebody found it, the person who finds it could make a wish. That made her had more succeed chances than fail under the Demons' hands.  
During the practice hour, Syaoran had came to Xiao Yin and performpracticed with 'him'. They fought against each other. Sometimes Syaoran lost, but sometimes Sakura lost. They had fun together.  
  
During that night Sakura came out from her room, and there, somebody attacked her. The sword came right through the back of her back. She finally turned around and saw that the knight attacking her had a scar on the knight that was with the symbolized the of Demons. Xiao Yin tried to fight back, but she was too weak because of the loosing of blood. She had fainted into a cold night. Not as though being lucky, Syaoran was a little too late. He saw the knight and the body of Xiao Yin lying on the ground without moving. Before he could catch up with the Demon, they vanished, nothing to be concerned, but the bloody body of "him".  
  
When the sunlight reflected into her eyes, Xiao Yin was awoke and was in her room lying stillness. She roseaised her body and sat tall, "What. Happened?" When she looked around and saw Syaoran was there. He Syaoran looked at "him" in a different impression, "You are a girl, aren't you?" He seems to know what might the reaction be on Sakura.  
  
"..." Xiao Yin thought about it. She knew she could not hide any more, "Yes. My real name is Sakura,. tThe princess of the Kingdom of Wind..." While she talked she put her man's clothes on, She didn't want to say this, but couldn't help it, "Syaoran... I beg you pleeeeeeaaaaaase don't tell any one about this... I ..."  
  
"I won't caazz I already know you aren't a boy. Your actions seem soft and gentle, so it's hard to believe you are a boy... Anyways, why'd you do this for?" Syaoran asked in a great concerned.  
  
"For my own sake! The Demons had totally destroyed my community! I want to fight them with my own hands!"  
  
". Are you the only one left?"  
  
"BasicallyAlmost! But there is another person."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Niniya... my mother found her in the castle, I think, because I don't think she would have another child." Sakura looked depressed.  
  
"Fine! I'll help you this time," Syaoran decided, "I agree with you that there aren't any good Demons. That's also my goal, to destroy the Kingdom of Demons!" Sakura felt as though he had break through her heart with sympathy, "Anyways, you still have to call me Xiao Yin when people are around. Just in case... you know?..."  
  
In the beginning of tThe next day, Xiao Yin was acting differently than usual. She did not practice as hard and not as concentrated. While the King was watching the men doing their hard works,, he found out outthat Xiao Yin was not fighting with all "he" , but looking at a tree and gazeding around.  
  
He walked toward "him", "Why aren't you practicing like the rest of them?" The King asked in disgruntled. Xiao Yin finally came back from her dream, "UhmOh!. sSorry! pPardon me??"  
  
The King looked a little angry, but did not yelled at "him". Instead he walked away because he knew 'he' was a very good fighter already and today was Syaoran's birthday, so he tried to be as calm as possible. Syaoran ran toward Xiao Yin when his father left, "What's wrong with my father?"  
  
"It's caz I didn't practice that's why, and would you please don't show that much concern about me? People will notice!"  
  
He did not responded and just walked away. After a while, Sakura thought she was a bit too over angry. However, she didn't apologize.  
During the last meal of the day, usually Xio Huei avoided to eat diner with the boys. However, this time it was Rio's birthday. That made her had to stay, "I wish his birthday isn't today. so I could get away from these scary 'boys'." When they started to eat, she gave an excuse to avoid the supper. Sakura went to the garden and jumped onto the tree and sat there silently, "The winds sound always made me think about my past." She started to cast a spell:  
  
A dream that seems far too away  
  
Hoping it will reached to the ear of the magic  
  
Into those people who couldn't reached their delusion  
  
Who couldn't understand what's their joy  
  
Make them seems like they could be pleasurable again  
  
Always hope  
  
Always believe  
  
Never give up any chance that is holding inside you  
  
Don't ever forget what's really happen upon you  
  
Because  
  
It will come if you deem...  
  
She sat there and thought again, "What made me soto have the mind to revenge?" she jumped down from the tree and saw Syaoran, "Why are you doing here for? Aren't you afraid of your father bellows at you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter..."  
  
"..." Xio Huei did not spoke a word.  
  
It had been two months since she had came into this castle. Now she was a very good friend to Syaoran. Maple of Wish was their only chance of destroying the head of the Demons. They had planned to gather the leaf by tomorrow mid night.  
  
The next day came sovery soon,. tThey were ready to start the journey to the Ice Cave in the Kingdom of Flowers. The legend said there were many monsters and witches around, because thesey creatures also wanted to get the Maple of Wish. from the Kingdom of Flowers. However, they all failed because the protection was so strong. It also said the people who could go into the protectionve glass were the people doing things for goods. Some did go in, but they failed under thein the hands of the two souls, the two angels that were protecting the Maple of Wish.  
  
They went from the far side of the countryKingdom of Dragons to anthe other side of the world. They got into many dangerous and got injured. Some of the injuries needed to be healed in a week to heal, some were just a ssmall scratches. However, they needed to get the Maple before the next day morning, so they strong-willed not to rest.  
  
"Need some water?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No thanks! We have to get there before dawn," Sakura sounded very tired.  
  
"I think you should rest a bit more."  
  
"No. I am fined," she could not stop thinking about the Demons. Suddenly her pain started again. She got poisoned from the moving-climbing vine. However, she refused to stop.  
  
On the long way, they finally saw the entrance ofto the cave. "We should have planned this earlier. Thaten we would have more time to get the Maple," Syaoran said to Sakura. "We should be quiet when we get into the cave. The walls are very delicate," Sakura told him.  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?"  
  
"This is why my family giave me the name Sakura. They said that I could predict everything, that is shining like a diamondcrystal ball. aAnd do you see the red stone on my sword? It was attached to my hand when I was born, but my parents thought it didn'twasn't look good when it is attached to my bodyhand, so they took it out and put in into the sword that they made just for me! But iIt hurts very bad when they did it!"  
  
When they entered the cave there was no sounds, but a witch started to appear in their back, of them and wereas going to attack. "Sa." Sakura put her hand onto Syaoran's mouth. She pulled him and ran. They ran as fast as they could to the protectionve of glass. "We can talk now." Sakura said finally, "This is the glass I am talking about. Try feeling it." As Syaoran touched the protection shield, he felt like he was going to be melted, "O.k., then that's is really not right!" Sakura saw in his hand hadthere was a leave, andof the color wasof dark red., That was a leaf from his garden before they left. If the leaf ever changed color, it would tell Syaoran that something happen in the kingdom. "What happened to that?" He lastly looked at it with amazedment, "The war is starting."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"The war! It is already started!"  
  
"What? Then we needed to move fast! The Demons gained a lot of powers in these past few months. We won't beat them!" She said with great shocked. Syaoran looked through the glass, "Is the that the Maple we are looking for?" She turned her head around, "Yes! That's it!"  
  
"But how could we get in there?"  
  
"I'll try to talk to the two angels. They are very powerful!"  
  
When she got into the shield, Syaoran was trying to be brave and go in also, but the glass turned solid! They could not hear each other's voices, "What happened? Syaoran?"  
  
"Little girl! You won't have anyone's help until you pass us!" Both angels' sounds were talking at the same time.  
  
Xio Huei looked at them, with the eyes wthen she starteddecided to fight, "I am not coming here for fights, but for the Maple of Wish!"  
  
"Oh~ another one," one of the angels answered.  
  
"But we'll see if we want to or not!" The others angel started to attack!  
  
Because the space was so tightso small that Xio Huei could not escaped any farther, . sShe got hit right on by her right arm, but she still did not take out her sword forto fight. She was trying to be patient towith them until her black hair with natural brown highlight turned into red. When they attack again, they missed.  
  
"Do you feel that?" The angel asked the other one, "She isn't just a natural girl, but the princess of the Wind."  
  
"Do you see the power of hers?"  
  
"It's terribly strong."  
  
They both stopped, "I am sorry your highness!" Sakura stood beside them, "It doesn't matter if you don't recognized me because for a long time we have a long time we didn't come here." The Kingdom of Wind and Flowers were in alliance. Although, sShe knew about her kingdom's alliance inwith many different countries, but she did not know about their secrets in each of themof each other, such as the Maple of Wish, until she heard about it in the castle.  
  
"Would you mind if I could have a Maple of Wish?" She asked kindly. The angels said. "As you pleased. Do you want to see Princess Renee of our kingdom? I think she would be proud when she sees you." "No thank you, there is something more important," Sakura answered.  
  
When she got the Maple of Wish, she put it onto her sword, "Wind and Flowers. Combined your strength to answer our wish! Your Master Xio Huei command! Break the power of the darkness!" An illumination came from her sword. She did not felt pain any more and hurriedly came out from the cave with Syaoran.  
  
"So did you get the Maple?"  
  
"Ya! I did. We need to move on as quickly as possible! The sun hasis already raised up half way of the daythe sky!"  
Rio was confused because when he heard Crystal said her spell, she used her fake name instead of her real name.  
  
The war was basically ended when they reached to the fighting area. Just as they predicted, the Kingdom of Dragons was loosing. "Syaoran!" Sakura turned around, "This is my last chance to speak to you. I know what are you are thinking right now. you are wondering about why I use the name Xio Huei when I said the spell." She kept going, "It's because that name is resembles my life!" Then she turned away from him and ran toward the Boss of Demons. Suddenly, she realized Syaoran was with her, "Why youare coming heree her for?"  
  
"Caz. I don't wanna see my friend die because of helping us!" Tears fall from Xio Huei's cheeks, "Thanks!" Her hair was now totally red with her pair of sharp eyes, "Let's do it!"  
  
Both of them ran toward the Boss and put the sword right into its body. A light appeared. It shined to the whole world just like the moon! Never stopped shining until the sun disappeared!  
  
A/N: I think I m not gonna update anything on this only if there is some interesting facts popped out in my mind then I probably would. Neways please R&R!! 


End file.
